footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Somerset County FA
The Somerset County Football Association, also known as the Somerset FA, is the governing body of football in the county of Somerset. The association was formed in 1885. History The Somerset County Football Association was formed in 1885. There was a very small number of clubs at that time and no mandatory requirement to be affiliated. It is very different from today where there are in excess of 800 clubs which equates to probably more than 2,000 teams. The first Secretary was a Mr H J Ker Thompson of Burnham-on-Sea who resigned in 1896. At the time there was no appointed Chairman, one would be co-opted on the night of Council Meetings. Regular meeting venues were the Hare & Hounds – Shepton Mallet, The Swan Hotel – Wells, The Commercial Hotel – Midsomer Norton, Waldegrave Arms – Radstock, Star Hotel – Wells and Wells Town Hall. An average attendance was fifteen with the bulk of clubs coming from the old mining area of North Somerset. In 1904 the then Secretary/Treasurer became the first paid official with a salary of £25.00 per annum. Charles J Lewin, who joined Council in July 1896 was appointed the Association's first Chairman in June 1904. He was a Radstock Headmaster and was also elected Somerset’s first ever member to the full Council of the English FA and retained both positions over the period of two world-wars. As a result of age and infirmity he resigned on 6 June 1945 ending a remarkable record of service to Somerset football, covering 49 years and was awarded a gold medal in recognition of his service. A list of the County FA's key officials is provided below: Presidents (year took office) *H E Murray Anderson (1896) *W J Bown (1946) *Alderman E Sheldon (1949) *Rt. Hon. Viscount Alexander of Hillsborough (1950) *H M Scott MBE JP (1952) *E J King (1977) *H Angell (1977) *F P Hillier MBE JP (1997) Chairmen (year took office) *C J Lewin (1904) *W J Bown (1945) *F S Carpenter (1949) *D G Cummins (1966) *A J Hobbs (1984) Secretary (year took office) *H J Ken Thompson (resigned 1886) *H A Sheldon (1886) *H J Cockram (1898) *Messrs Bown & Holloway (1919) *F Holloway (1945) *C A Webb (1950) *L J Webb (1964) *Mrs H Marchment (1991) *J Pike (2007) Affiliated Leagues Men's Saturday Leagues *Somerset County Football League (1890) *Bath and District Football League (1901) *Bristol and Avon Football League (1910) *Mid-Somerset Football League (1950) *Perry Street and District Football League (1903) *Taunton and District Saturday Football League (1920) *Weston-Super-Mare and District Football League (1903) *Yeovil and District Football League (1903) Men's Sunday Leagues *Bath and District Football League *Blackmore Vale Football League (1914) – Sunday *Bridgwater & District Sunday Football League (1966) *Frome & District Sunday Football League (1968) *Taunton & District Sunday Football League *Weston-Super-Mare Sunday Football League *Yeovil Sunday Football League (1975) Youth Leagues *Somerset Floodlight Youth Football League *Midsomer Norton & District Youth Football League *Taunton Youth Football League *Woodspring Junior Football League *Yeovil and District Youth Football League Ladies Leagues *Somerset County Women’s Football League *Somerset Girls' Football League Affiliated Member Clubs Among the notable clubs that are affiliated to the Somerset County FA are: *Bath City *Bishop Sutton *Brislington *Bridgwater Town *Bristol City *Bristol Manor Farm *Chard Town *Clevedon Town *Glastonbury Town *Frome Town *Hengrove Athletic *Keynsham Town *Larkhall Athletic *Minehead *Odd Down *Oldland Abbotonians *Paulton Rovers *Portishead Town *Radstock Town *Shepton Mallet *Street *Taunton Town *Wellington *Wells City *Welton Rovers *Weston-super-Mare *Wincanton Town *Yeovil Town County Cup Winners Footnotes External links * Somerset County FA's official site Category:County Football Associations Category:Football in Somerset